


Take Your Chances, Win or Loser

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You've heard about a punky back alley doctor with an interest in 'prostate exams', who will give anyone who can endure such a test anything they want, and you've decided you can handle all Doctor Takemi can give and then make her take even more. Anonymous commission, reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Take Your Chances, Win or Loser

There's a hot doctor in a sketchy back alley clinic that has become the talk of a lot of rumours. A lot of interests. You've heard lots of weird and inconsistent things from people you know, or people who know people who know people who know a guy, but the crux of it is that the hot doctor will give 'services' to anyone who can handle a 'prostate exam' from her, and you've found yourself a strange kind of courageous and firm as you give in to this and as you accept that you really, really want to see what this is about. Everyone who's done it said that they really did get a finger up their ass and that they were right the hell out of there.

Cowards.

You step into the clinic, and you see a gorgeous woman, like no doctor you've ever seen before. Black hair in a short bob cut, spiked collar around her neck, a striking face with sharp, slender features that draw your gaze in deeper. She doesn't look like a sleazy doctor who will push pain pills if you slip her some money so much as she looks like a doctor who got kicked from a hospital because she wouldn't stop dressing like a goth even though some uptight patients got mad about it. She's also absolutely fucking gorgeous, and if she's the woman who wants to stick a finger up your ass you really can't imagine anyone having a problem with that.

"Do you take walk-ins?" you ask, calling through the doorway into the examination room, her eyes drifting up from the computer she sits at toward you, then back at the computer again. Her brown eyes look more like dark red as she takes in the sight of you.

Once again she looks at you, and this time her eyes settle onto you with a focus and a discerning something that feels less than inviting or warming, but you don't let that intimidate you at all. "I do. My name is Doctor Tae Takemi," she says, motioning for you to come in. "Lock the door behind you and have a seat, please. I am open right now, but I'll need your information first." You follow her into place, locking the door into the examination room behind you and settling onto the edge of the examination table, which looks a bit more bed-like than you're used to. Everything feels weird and suspicious about this, but you hold firm through it, ready to see where all of this goes even if it may be against your better judgment.

She begins to ask things of you. Your name, your address, any medications you might be on, a flurry of personal details she has to input into her computer to set up a file for you, and as she asks, you steal glances at her. She's a gorgeous sight, with her black dress showing off a lot of her long, gorgeous legs; bare and sleek, pale and looking lovely just against each other, and filling you with curiosities of what lies between them, how they would feel wrapped around your waist. Every moment you get between questions and between the time she takes to type your information into her computer, you're staring at her.

It's a little embarrassing how fixated you are on her, but you feel ready to accept it, unable to fight what you feel flaring up inside of you, unable to pretend she isn't drawn you in deep and hungry and with something you just have to find out more of. Her gorgeous body draws you in and something smoldering tugs at your thoughts, at perceptions drifting hungrily off in a hazy swell of desire and hunger you don't feel able to pull back from. She's drawing you in without doing anything at all, and that's the mark of a truly incredible and gorgeous woman.

"Okay, that will be all I need," she says, and her chair swivels away from the computer and properly toward you now, her legs shifting over to cross on the other other side, and as she goes you steal the peek up her skirt. Her lacy purple panties make your own legs shift as you try to hide what grows within you. "So, what is it that you need to see me for today? Are you feeling okay, or do you just need a check-up and to start with a new doctor?"

"I have a cold," you say. It's not very convincing at all. "Really bad one. But also, a check up sounds good. I love nearby, a doctor closer to my home would be good." You're playing with fire now as you try to make a good, convincing lie for this mess, not wanting to jump right to how you heard she'll fuck you if you can survive her fingering your ass. That's not a good food to start any conversation with.

"Is that so?" she asks. The corners of her lips rise a little bit in amusement, and her legs uncross, inadvertently showing off more of her panties, and your gaze struggles not to drift too close to this as you struggle with not flying into the sun. "Well, I'd be happy to take a look at you. You sound okay, so it's probably not anything serious, but if you can feel something starting we'll want to get ahead of it." She rises up from her chair and steps toward you, and you brace yourself for what's to come here.

The examination is one of the most frustratingly tense thing you've ever been a part of, because anticipation sits bubbling inside of you as frustrating and as hot as you can bear. Doctor Takemi moves around you, and every position she finds herself in is one where you find something to stare at. When she has you open your mouth so she can look down your throat, you're able to stare up at her gorgeous face without much guilt, admiring the aloof, disaffected gaze of a gorgeous punk girl who is absolutely hitting a vibe that has you interested in seeing what her idea of fun is. She has you follow a small light with your eyes, and that lets you admire her slender form and her small breasts through her dress, struggling not to look down at her legs some more.

Through it all, you're left with a burning appreciation for everything before you. She looks incredible. she's really something special, and you are happy to ease into this, wondering what her angle is. Are the panty flashes coincidental or just her trying to taunt you? She's dressed like a woman who'd finger your ass if you asked her to, and if the rumours are true maybe that's all a part of things. These rumours had to come from somewhere after all and someone had to have been propositioned for it. Something going on here and you're not sure what it is but you feel like you really just have to let this happen and learn what awaits you, what beautiful thrills await you soon.

Each time she finishes with something, Tae pulls back and sits at her desk to write things up, and you're given plenty more time to appreciate her legs. Especially as she moves on to another bit of a questionnaire part. You've gone to doctors before usually you sit there in the waiting room filling things out so they know your medical history. Doctor Takemi does it for you, sitting in her chair with a clipboard and ticking down the bits one by one for you, as you sit there answering.

But she quickly settles into a posture relaxed back in her seat, legs spread out, the sight of her panties now bare and blatant before you. Those are panties too pretty to be on a woman who wants to stay tightly professional and composed. She's filling your head with all sorts of ideas and curiosities only getting stronger as you try to make sense of how hot this is getting you, how much you want more of it. There is no denying yourself these heated swells now; Doctor Takemi looks amazing, and it's the kind of amazing that has you craving answers and indulgence and something that just leaves you unbearably tense now, needing to know, needing to find out what this is and where it goes.

You try not to stare at her panties too long. Even if the rumours are all true that's got to be a pretty slimy thing to do. and yet, you also can't fucking help yourself, ogling her legs and feeling the deepening swell of your hungers doing to you things that you just can't control. There is too much desire and need going on here, too many things rumbling through you and begging to be let out. Your cock aches inside of your pants and you struggle to handle all of this, especially the parts that involve not exposing yourself and feeling like a huge fucking creep over everything you're doing here.

When finally the questionnaire is through, Doctor Takemi puts the clipboard down and says, "Well, I can't see much wrong with you, but colds can sneak up on you. I'll write you a prescription for a good cough syrup and decongestant so that if it does get worse you'll be ready. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" She sits in wait, looking at you with a firm gaze and a curious intent, one that makes you wriggle eagerly under the realization that the time is now.

"Uh, yeah one more thing," you say. Suddenly, nervousness kicks up. Your cock has been hard through all of this and you've seen so much of her and all you have been able to do is muster up the courage enough to just spit it out with unconvincing and open desperation. "I was wondering if I could get a prostate exam." The words all slur together quickly and fill the space of maybe half as many words, but you're in way too deep to help it now.

Her brow rises as she looks at you, a curious tilt of her lip making you tremble. "You're a little young to be worrying about prostate cancer, aren't you?" she asks. There is just the faintest bit of a giggle there.

"I just want to be safe. It has a history in my family." You spit it out quickly. A blatant excuse to get her finger up your ass. Holy shit what are you doing? "If it's not too much trouble?'

Doctor Takemi nods very slowly. "Stand up and bend back over the examination table," she tells you. "Pants down, of course. I will get ready." You move quickly, shifting into position for her as you let your pants hit the floor and you shift about, standing bottomless aside from your shoes and offering to Tae your bare ass, bent slowly forward, a total hopeful idiot about to embarrass himself. She's probably taking a moment to prepare herself, getting a glove or something; you're not even really able to hear anything as the tension holds onto you and you just wriggle under this confused and frustrated mess of desire, wanting so badly to know and not really able to grasp how to deal with the things spiking up through you.

"It's just so I don't have to worry about anything, you know?" Still keeping up the lie. You shouldn't, right now. Bent over the exam table and opening yourself up like this to something so unbelievably embarrassing. But you do, and there really isn't any way for you to help yourself now. The only way through now is down.

Doctor Takemi descends upon you with something very sudden and very overwhelming. Downright intimidating. "Don't bullshit me," she says, reaching between your legs and wrapping a hand around your cock. "You're not a very good liar, you know. Your eyes have been up my dress this whole time and you've been rock hard. I know there's only one thing that would have a pervert like you coming here, and I've been waiting for you to mention the exam."

You groan. As she begins to pump slowly along your cock, a finger prods against you from behind. It's a slick, cold finger dripping with lube, and it is slithering against your ass hole with slow and intense circles. Your heart is throbbing now. This is real. All of this is completely fucking real and she is dirty talking you with her lips against your ear. Oh, you're going to fucking melt against her in this position. "I didn't want to be crude by jumping into it," you groan.

She responds with laughter, as her finger begins to push into you. Just to the first knuckle. "Five minutes," she whispers, her voice hot, and sultry, blowing against your ear in the most enticing of ways. She is incredible. "If you let me play with you for five minutes, and you last the whole time, I'll let you have your way with me, and you can do whatever the fuck you want." The words are a sweet promise of something incredible. Doctor Takemi stands against you, and you can feel the weight of her slender, gorgeous body begging you for something hot, something carnal and senseless that you don't want to apologize for craving.

All you can give her back is a nod. A quick, frantic nod driven by the hunger and the certainty you're completely out of your element here. There is too much happening and you're not prepared for fucking any of it, trembling under the desire and the heat that grabs at you. She pushes her finger into your ass deeper, and begins to work with precision at coaxing you into this, gently fingering your ass as her hand caresses your cock, not really stroking or jerking you off, just fondling you. Just touching your cock in pleasing ways that make you feel an even greater swell of desire and tension, make you feel the deepening hungers get to you.

The finger is steady and unyielding, slick in its approach and making you twist and toil under intense swells of a lot of feelings you're not even kind of prepared for. There's a certain delight to the movement of her hand as she pumps, as you feel the other fingers grasping and caressing along your ass cheek, imposing something very direct and unrepentant in the way she has her way with you, in the way she makes you shudder and ache under this desire. There's really no fighting it or arguing with it, as you groan and twist, as you give in to her without really knowing how to help yourself. It just keeps burning, coming on stronger and needier, and all you can do is take it.

There is an undeniable heat and embarrassment to this whole mess, a scandalous swell of heat and desire that comes from the flare of lust, from the feeling of Tae's finger pushing into you, the way she teases your cock, the utter control she shows. You're giving up to her pretty completely here, surrendering to something so unruly and hazy that you don't exactly know what to do with all of it, surrendering steadily down into the embrace of her desires and everything she wants to do for her, which is a swell of sensation that you don't really feel you're ready for, eve as she makes you ready, even as her finger pushes into you, probing deeper, firmer.

"Everything feels fine so far," she says, and even though she's taking on a very professional tone and not trying to play seductress, there's a teasing edge to the way she speaks, and it makes you tremble under a deeper throb of messy, heated desire. You're not ready for this and she';s making sure you fucking know it. "How does it feel right now? Are you okay? Is it painful? Are you liking that I have my finger so deep up your ass?" As she speaks, she makes sure to press firm against your prostate and you let out a startled gasp. "I see. Patient absolutely likes fingers up ass. I'll add that to my notes when my hands are free."

You groan and ache, the throbbing embarrassment doing to you things you feel yourself absolutely unable to handle, all amid the steady caress of your cock, her hand starting to grab more firmly now, beginning to stroke and indulge you properly, and it is way too much for you to deal with as you let out hot and needy gasps of hunger, The pleasure is unbelievable, a ravenous mess of desire that does you in more and more as you sink into the madness and the heat of it all. There's now so much direct and exciting pleasure for you to struggle your way through, and you give up completely to these smoldering messes of heat and desire, unafraid and unashamed now of whatever you need to do and whatever you have to give for this bliss. It's just too much pleasure to behold.

But you hold on. You have to. Oh god you have to. The promise of fucking Tae at the end of this holds you firmly in place even as nervous moans follow, even as she draws this out and makes sure that she's playing with your ass more than you can bear. "You're holding out very well. I've had so many people get afraid of a little finger up their ass. They just don't like thinking it can feel good like this. But so many of those same people would shove it up my ass if I let them, so what does that say about them? You, though. You're taking this well, and I can tell you're nervous. It's making it hotter. I love it when my finger gets to blow someone's mind."

Her finger zeroes in more firmly on your prostate as the excitement swells up. You're whimpering and grabbing at the table with a desperation and madness that you're really not able to think about, but you know if you play your cards right you can blow a load deep inside her, so you have to hold on. It's not about trying to keep from running now, it's not About suffering for the reward. No, you're deep in the shit now with the single-minded intent of lasting, of not getting off until it's time no matter how unbelievably good this feels. And fuck, it feels way better than it has any right to. A gorgeous punk doctor fingering your ass and milking your cock is bringing you pleasures that overwhelm you, but which you can't be too surprised about given that of course a doctor would know all the best places to touch you.

"Almost there," she says, lips drawing closer back toward your ear again. "Almost ready for you to relax. Maybe you're liking this enough that you don't want it to stop of course... I'd be happy to keep going after this if you'd like, but as far as your challenge..." Her lips press flush against your ear and she jerks your cock off wildly, faster and hotter still in the mad descent of aggression and indulgence that follows you down. She counts down the seconds from twenty, beating your cock off faster as her finger pumps now with the most firm and aggressive dedication yet. It's maddeningly good. Oh, fuck, it's too good in fact. There's really no dealing with the sensations that come with this and how much it overwhelms you, the ignition of something feral and hot.

Her countdown to your completion of her challenge proves a countdown to something else too. With Doctor Takemi rattling off numbers into your ear you sink into a brief flash of submission, of the lustful pulse of something too good to be true. Too hot and too frantic and too overwhelming You burn for her as you let out one last desperate moan, and your cock erupts all over the floor, a massive orgasm brought on by the attention she's paying to your prostate, and it's fucking magical. You let out tense noises of deep, smoldering frustration, and you really have no way to control how badly you succumb, just breaking down for her and loving every second of it.

"That was perfect," Doctor Takemi says. "I can give you a clean bill of health, and my congratulations." Her finger withdraws from your ass, and she grabs the back of your head to tug you into a fierce kiss. You accept it, giving to the mess of heat and excitement that ignites within you endless pulse of rampant desire. There is no getting away from this mess, no escaping the lusts coursing through your veins. You just give in to all of it, just embrace the pleasure and allow yourself thoroughly burn. To light up in flame and excitement. The fierce kiss you return to her is so desperate and so fervid, getting only worse and weirder and hotter as you give in to the raw desires of something senseless and exciting.

"Can I fuck you now?" you ask. You meant to say something a bit more intense than that. A bit more assertive. You had a finger up your ass already, you're done submitting to Tae now, and what you want out of her is some rampant and wild fucking to help soothe over the mess of what you've just done. As she disengages from you, you take a breath and try to center yourself, overwhelmed by these lusts and the swelling heat that comes with all of it. You need this so badly, and you don't care what you have to do now to get it.

As you turn sharply around, you see that Tae is back on her chair now, spreading her legs apart again and tugging up her dress. Her thumbs hook into her panties and she slides them slowly down, smile widening as she gives you an uneven and excitable look. "You can have me however you want, and by the way you're looking at me, I'd say you want to ravage me. Which would be a pretty bold aspiration after I just fingered your ass and had you whimpering for me, so if you think you have it in you, show me." She tosses her panties aside, and the challenge is laid firm.

You don't hesitate to shove forward now, to throw yourself into this chaos as you grab hold of your cock and guide it eagerly forward, burning now with all the messy desire and hunger. You shove forward, plunging your cock into the snug embrace of her pussy and grabbing hold of the chair for leverage. One thrust is all you need to catch her off guard, to make Tae cry out in surprise and heat as you fill her and start to take charge. If she thinks a finger up your ass was going to stop you then she has another thing coming, because it has only motivated you to go fucking nuts on having your way with her, taking charge as the only sensible way to try now to make sense of what you're overwhelmed by, filled with a rush of hunger and lust simply too needy for you to handle.

"How's this for showing you?" you groan, pounding forward with hard thrusts, her chair ending up flush against the desk as you grab at Tae's legs and push them up, before grabbing the front of her dress and tugging it down, the straps falling down her arms so you can get under the dress and at her perky tits, the bright pink nipples that topped them calling to you. You shove forward and wrap your lips around them, sucking on one of her small titties as you plunge down into her faster still, and Tae is absolutely overwhelmed by all of this, startled gasps following her down into this mess, into the way you thrust and shove and completely lose yourself

Her body heaves under the force of your savage thrusts, moans spilling from her lips as it hits her all at once. You're hitting the spot just right to make Tae lose her mind, and you plunge eagerly onward, refusing to slow down as you hold firm and fuck her into submission, as you show her everything she's stirred and prompted within you. There's no holding back this mess, no containing your aggressions, and she's learning just how much those aggression can work her over. "Your dick is great," she moans, holding tighter onto you. "I didn't know what I'd be calling up with my teasing, but I'm so fucking glad I did."

Faster and rougher this all bears on, and there is no containing the madness that ensues, no sense of understanding or sense that can hold you back. It all just happens, and it feels incredible, throbbing on fiercer and hotter in the mess of excitement that you crave. Everything you do is an expression of molten vigor, of a senseless control getting stronger and fiercer as you make sure to subject Tae to the most firm and thorough pleasures you can muster. It's all you can do to make this work now, to make sure you are benefiting from this mess and this chaos as much as you can.

The pleasure throbs on stronger and hotter as the excited, desperate heat gets to you, as you slam into Tae with deep and reckless slams, her body struggling and shuddering under the heat that can't be stopped. Everything feels so good and so strong that you can barely think, needing to just accept this mess and embrace the delight and the vigor of so much lust and excitement that you can't handle any of it. You're thrown by the need, by the desire and the hunger. It's a needy wreck of frustration and lust that you are simply unable to hold back, and the pleasure is undeniable, a throbbing rush of pure heat that you just have to accept more of. The chair creaks under the force of your thrusts, under the mess of intent and focus and lust that gets the better of you both, making voices spiral off into the dizzy and senseless heat of just too much to bear.

Tae looks at you with a dizzy and crazed excitement as you slam into her, as you fuck her with all the vigor and speed and intensity you can muster, showing off what you have waiting within and what you can accomplish, flaunting the wicked desire and the control you're capable of. Her pussy is so tight and slick and needy, craving your cock and all of the attention you can give it, and she seems so grateful and excited to be here. To have you fucking her and sucking on her nipple and completely subverting the expectations that she had for you and how you would respond to her. It's all very fierce and sudden and wicked, the pleasure spiraling off into something senseless and fierce, something that has you proud to shove on and keep up the pace.

"I'm going to cum," you warn, pounding on faster, stronger, the firmer rush of pure excitement spiraling off into dizzying desire, the heat and the lust making you both struggle and shudder under the mess of far too much to deal with. "And if I can do what I want, then I'm doing it inside. That okay?"

Tae twists and whines underneath you, squirming in mad desire and heat. "I didn't--I'm not on anything right now," she says. "Fuck, and you're in raw, too. Shit. Shit shit." You start to draw your hips back, feeling like the one thing you can compromise on is cumming inside if it's not safe to. But before you're able to properly disengage, Tae's legs up in the air wrap around yours, and she tugs you in tighter. "I didn't say you couldn't," she moans, grabbing at you and refusing to let go. "Cum in me as hard as you fucking want." She stares with a confidence and a firmness that feels more than a little intimidating and delirious, but you don't shy away from it as you keep up the pace, as you fuck Tae as hard as she wants you to and give her everything you've got.

What an everything it is, too. Your hips slam forward with one last proud and vigorous slam as you fill her, burying your cock to the hilt in her one last time. "You've got it," you say, as your cock plunged into the snug embrace of a hot, desperate pussy that begins to climax around you before you've even given in to it. Tae loses herself with orgasmic bliss before you even have time to respond to this, and it is an amazing feeling driving you on harder and harsher as this sweet embrace presses on, and you are shameless now about giving up to this mess, about plunging forward and fucking Tae as hard and as rough as you can, moaning in sweet desperation and a sweet surrender too great to believe. You're in deep now and there is no pulling away.

Your cum floods her, and as you fill her, she gasps with startled excitement, clinging tighter to you, clutching you as you fill her. "You fucking--oh my god, you came harder knowing it's not safe, didn't you? I think that's even more cum than I got from you the first time, and that's--oh, fuck." She grabs you and tugs you into another kiss, now significantly more of a mess as you've fucked her way off her balance and her ability to contain herself. It's a damn good feeling, as you remain firm and resolute in your decision to give up everything. There's no holding back now. You meet her kisses, now much more composed and capable, feeling a rush of certainty and confidence in the wake of fucking Tae so hard.

"Yeah, maybe I did," you confess, as you hold firm. "Felt great, though."

"You're really something," Tae purrs, as she gently eases you off of her. "Nngh, fuck. Maybe too much of a something." She rises from her seat, legs clumsily steadying against the floor as she rises up and moves to the table, leaning over it now and lifting up her dress to reveal her perky, pristine ass. "But after a fuck like that I want more of it. And since I got to put something up your ass, it's only fair you stick something up mine. Come over here and fuck my ass."

You don't need to be told twice. Rushing greedily forward as she spreads her legs wide, you grab hold of her, and if she thought you were intense before, oh she's in for a surprise. That first round was only a hot, sweet taste of it, but more than that, you don't have to deal with a chair on wheels here with how you fuck her, as you plunge right into her ass, bending her forward and then just shoving her onto the examination table entirely in the fervid show of complete desperation that gets a hold of you now.

It's as senseless and hot a mess of anal indulgence as you can get, your cock shoving its way into her ass, not as gentle as she was with you and certainly with something longer and thicker and much more troublesome to deal with. It's about getting yours now, and Tae is in for the worst you can muster as every sharp thrust fills her ass, as you fuck Tae into a special kind of submission and hold nothing back. Each sharp and vicious thrust forward drives home a sense of complete surrender and you show no shame now in giving her your worst, in pounding forward and letting her know you mean business through the most thorough treatment you can muster.

"Fuck!" she yells. She loves it, as her voice twists and quivers, as you plough Tae right in her tight ass, loosening it up and giving back to her everything she gave to you with interest. "That's perfect, right there. Just--just like that. Shit." Having her now completely losing herself as you ravage her is a great ego boost, keeping you moving on faster and harder, feeling the smug thrills and excitements swell up inside of you. There is no holding back this mess, no shying away from this depraved heat and the wild indulgence that it brings.

There doesn't need to be sense to this. It's probably better if there isn't. If it's just you plugging feverishly away at fucking Tae as hard as she needs it and bringing her to heights of swelling, throbbing bliss, a delirium that feels too good and too hot. You're completely unafraid now of this chance to shine, of the opportunity to fuck her and to overwhelm her. To make her yours. It's all so firm and so hot, driven by something direct and senseless, something that requires your utmost focus and acceptance spiraling out of control. Stuffing her ass with cock is one hell of a thing to get all wound up in, and it is all working so perfectly that she really doesn't seem equipped to handle it, which makes it all the better that you're riding high on this uncontrolled bliss, on the intoxicating thrill of showing her what you're capable of.

Problem is, while you're so deep in enjoying this rough and senseless anal, the rest of the world goes on. "Hello?" calls a voice. Someone on the other side of the door. "Doctor Takemi?" Someone has walked in.

"Shit," Tae groans. "I didn't lock up the back when we started, shit, I--" She shook her head, taking a deep breath and calling through the door, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy with a patient right now, it's an emergency. If you will please just call later, that would be best!" It's a damn good job at containing herself and avoiding letting out the secret as she restraints herself and the wild moans that she should be letting out with chaotic indulgence, and you really want to make sure she doesn't get off that easily.

At least not this way.

You begin to fuck her harder. One hand on her hip, the other grabbing her hair and tugging back. It's a darkly playful side of you and it begs for something more carnal as you make Tae struggle and shudder, make her have to bite down on her tongue, her eyes widening in anger and panic as she flashes you a stare knowing full well she can't stop this.

"Please I just need to see you right now," the man on the other side of the wall says. "It can't wait. It has to be right now.'

"I said I'm with a patient. If it's an urgent medical emergency please go to a hospital instead, they will be able to treat you." Even as she tries to talk the stubborn patient away, her hips press back against you, urging a quicker and more fervid pace. There's no slowing this chaos down, no restraining this desperate lust. You're both out of control now and oh how fucking incredible it feels to ride out this bliss like this. You keep it going and subject Tae to a special brand of insanity now.

The door rattles and shakes as in spite of the lock on it he tries to get in. "No it's not a medical emergency I need to talk to you!" he shouts, insistent on not leaving, as you continue to dial up the pressure and the wild pace of how you fuck her ass, absolutely unrepentant about the way you claim her and refuse to stop. It's probably a real dick move to cause trouble for her like this, but fuck if you can help yourself now. It feels way too good for you to stop now. You keep fucking and pounding and completely ruining her, and you love every second of how she tries to handle it.

"We're closed, we're--" Something inside of Tae snaps. She climaxes, slamming her hands down on the table. "We're closed because I'm having my ass fucking ruined harder than I've ever felt in my life!" the doctor shrieks, and she's unrepentant about it, a hollering wreck pounding her fist down harder. "I'm having my guts rearranged right now, so I can't see you." The startled noises outside of the wall are amazing, but not as amazing as Tae yelling for you to cum in her ass, begging for it while the man stands outside the locked door. 

With all of that excitement and chaos behind you, you're happy to plunge forward, to blow a wad of spunk deep into her ass and give er exactly what she craves, amazed by the twists and turns this has taken and how amazingly it's all come together as you plunge balls deep into her one last time.

Tae trembles as she lingers in the afterglow, jaw shaking, breaths needy and hot. "That was great," she whines.

"When can I get an another appointment to see you?" you groan, pulling slowly back. "For another 'check-up'."

"Mm, that's cute," she says, rolling over to lie on the examination table. "I'm taking you home with me tonight, and after dinner we're going to get very into making sure you are as healthy as a horse."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
